


Pumpkin Spice Latte

by xswestallen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Autumn, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Eye Sex, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, lip biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Lena gives Kara a pumpkin spice latte.





	Pumpkin Spice Latte

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this after hearing Nia say how much Kara likes lattes in 4x01.

"Here you are, Miss. Luthor."

Eve handed Lena a cup of coffee. Lena quickly shuffled the stack of files she was carrying so she could grab the drink. 

"Mmm. Thank you." Lena purred after taking a sip. The flavor of sweet pumpkin and spice of cinnamon, combined with the caffeine she so desperately needed, was delightful. 

Nia got off the elevator. Lena noticed Nia looking at her with an odd smirk. 

"What is it?" Lena asked.

"Is that a P.S.L.?"

"A wha-?"

"It means pumpkin spice latte." Kara informed her. She rolled her chair out from under her desk to get closer to Lena and Nia. "It's what the kids are calling it these days."

Nia failed to stifle a laugh. She put her hand over her grin, but Lena and Kara could see her cheeks rising.

"Hey," Kara said, getting defensive. "That is what younger people are saying."

"You make yourself sound like a grandma." Nia giggled.

"Well, I do enjoy baking and knitting."

Lena put her hand on Kara's shoulder in solidarity.

"Grandma activities are underrated, and you're baked goods are the best."

Kara beamed at Lena, who took another sip of her drink. It was so good she closed her eyes for a moment to savor the taste.

"Lena, you are the stereotype of white girls loving pumpkin spice lattes." Nia said.

Lena shrugged. "So be it then! They're delicious, so of course they're popular."

"I haven't had a pumpkin spice latte in years." Kara remarked.

Lena raised her eyebrow suspiciously. 

"But, you love lattes. I see you drink them all the time."

"Mostly vanilla bean lattes. I haven't had a pumpkin spice in so long. I don't know why I stopped getting them, but I did without realizing it." 

"That's weird." Lena said.

Kara scrunched her eyebrows, trying to remember something. "The first time I tried a pumpkin spice was when I was 14. I'd just gotten here from K-, the place I used to live. We didn't have pumpkin spice there. Anyway, Alex brought me one. I remember drinking it and hearing the leaves crunch under my feet as we walked home." Kara smiled at the fond memory for a second, before coming to a realization. "I think my last one was on the day Alex and Maggie broke up. I was drinking one when Alex came to talk to me. Since then, they make me think of heartbreak."

Lena went pale, like she was hearing of a tragedy. 

"That's so sad. Pumpkin spice is supposed to make you think of coziness and good things."

"You need something to change that memory." Nia suggested.

Lena's eyes lit up. A metaphorical light bulb flicked on above her head. She handed her pumpkin spice latte to Kara.

"I think this moment might make the taste sweet again."

"Why's that?" Kara asked.

"Because, you can drink it while I tell you how you're expose on the environmental damage Edge Global caused was so well received, the Journalism Alliance of National City is considering you for their Investigative Reporter of the Year award!"

Kara's jaw dropped. "No way!"

Nia squealed with excitement. "Oh my god. Congratulations, Kara!"

"Lena, are you serious?"

"Sure am." Lena said with a slight nod. "Now, drink to that!"

Kara held up the coffee cup, "Cheers!"

As took sipped the drink, she remembered how much she missed them. She immediately took another sip.

"Looks like you lost your latte, boss." Nia told Lena.

Lena waved her hand. "That's alright. I'll get another one on my break."

"No, Lena, you can have it back. I'm sorry, I forgot just how good and addictive they are." Kara said. She looked up at Lena from her chair with an appreciative smile. To her surprise, when she offered Lena the cup, Lena burst into laughter.

Kara looked at Nia, wondering if she had an answer for Lena's sudden mirth. But, Nia started laughing too.

"What is it?"

Lena's face was pink as a peach. She gestured to her own flaming red lips with her finger. "You got a little something."

The foam and whipped cream from the latte made a snow white mustache on Kara's face. Kara wiped her mouth with her hand, but only hit her bottom lip. The froth mustache went untouched.

"Here, let me." Lena insisted.

She leaned over Kara and used her finger to wipe away the foam. Their eyes met. Lena was embarrassed by how intimate it felt. This was silly. She was wiping her silly friend's mouth. But, Lena found herself lost in the look of Kara's eyes and electrified by the feel of Kara's lip under her touch. 

Kara was feeling the intensity of what should be a simple, platonic act. Her heart pounded in her ear. The temptation to look at Lena's cleavage as she bent over her was defeated by Kara's refusal to look away from Lena's sparkling eyes. 

"I'm going to start work." Nia said. Her words snapped Lena and Kara out of their trance.

Lena shot up, straightening herself. She tried to smooth a wrinkle in her shirt the bend had made. Kara put her own finger over her upper lip, feeling the ghost of where Lena's had been. Both flustered, their next eye contact was shy.

"I better get back to work too." Kara said. She moved to give Lena the latte once again.

"Keep it. It's clear you're really enjoying it."

Kara smiled. "Thanks."


End file.
